Hinata's Birthday Story
by AochiYoruneko
Summary: [Hinata's Birthday Special] After having intense fight with Kageyama, Hinata still can't take the harsh ending. His birthday party will be held sooner, Hinata refuses to invite that one person. How will Hinata's party going smoothly without Kageyama? /Fluffs/ /RnR?/


_A/N :_

 _Happy Birthday Hinata, the lil shrimp XDD_

 _I'm glad I made it on time! The pictures done well too!  
Enjoy reading! Sorry if the story kinda rushed, I'm busy throughout this week haha~ /slapp_

* * *

One night at Karasuno's Gym, exactly when the usual practice on Wednesday ended, something intense happened inside the building. Loud, anger-filled tone voice echoing around the walls. It was a fight between Hinata and Kageyama, but not like their usual fight. The orange haired's face teared up, his body trembling in anger and his usual cheery aura dissapeared. Sugawara tried to stop them, but neither of them care.

"You two, p-please stop!" Sugawara tried calming both of them, still no use.

Kageyama glared sharply into the shorter male, his face scared Hinata more. He stepped to the front, nearly closing their gap.

"Hinata—Don't you even think before doing?" The taller male hissed.

"W-What did I do?! It's only a simple joke, why you have to be so serious about it?!" Hinata replied, stuttering.

"Simple joke,huh—" The taller male tugged Hinata's t-shirt roughly, lifting him a little bit, "—how the hell did that joke even simple?! You did promise NOT to fuss about my bad past anymore—"

"I slipped up! I swear!"

"Don't even lie, dumbass! You seems to have fun talking shit about me with that asshole!"

"I'm serious! I slipped up by accident, it's not a big deal! You're just being too sensitive, Kageyama!"

"Sensitive, my ass! Even it's not a big deal, IT MATTERS MUCH TO ME!"

The silver haired male given up on stopping them both. Like, what will he even say? Not even a word will calm them down, his motherly act useless too. In that hopeless moment, Daichi came back from talking with Takeda-sensei and hurriedly heading to Sugawara.

"Suga, what happened here?" said him, patting Sugawara's left shoulder.

"They're fighting again, but I can't stop them this time." Sugawara frowned.

"What is the problem this time? Inaccurate tossing or spiking?"

Sugawara shaking his head, "Neither. It seems like Hinata made a joke and accidentally insert sensitive matter of Kageyama in it. I don't know why, but Kageyama seems really upset about it."

"Oh..." Daichi sighed, his sight focused on the on-going argument. He supposed to be angry at them if this happens, but it's the same like Sugawara's case, no effect whatsoever.

"Should we stop them?"

"No, Daichi. We can't stick our noses into this one." Sugawara shaking his head once again.

"Kageyama, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I admit that Tsukishima influenced me to make lighter jokes about your past nickname, but the rest of it was pure accident! I didn't mean it—" Hinata's tears kept flowing to his cheeks, pleading for forgiveness.

"—Your expression back then didn't even tell that it was a fucking accident at all! Tsukishima could do it by himself, but you?! So uncommon, unfitting, annoying! It fucking hurts, damnit! You rubbing the salt to the wound, dumbass! How can I even forgive you for that?!—" Kageyama sighed harshly, He couldn't even stand it anymore, "Hinata—"

The shorter male raised his head, looking toward the black haired male with his teary eyes, "W-What..?"

"— you fed me up too damn much! I'm leaving—"

"Wh-What—B-But—" Hinata tried to stop him, almost reaching Kageyama's sleeves but the taller one turned back, held the shorter one's collar to stop him.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, HINATA BOKE! GO DIE!" Kageyama growled, with a furious scowl at Hinata as he shoved him to the ground, leaving him behind with a large thud of the gym's door. Hinata frozen in his place, sobbing hard. _W-Why? Kageyama, why? You didn't believe in me anymore?_ Questions clouding in Hinata's mind due, he's indeed shocked. His eyes widen, he felt broken hearted all sudden that he can't even think clearly anymore. Sugawara and Daichi scurrying themselves to Hinata, trying to help him out, calming him down if possible.

"Hinata!" Daichi shook the little one's body to snap him out.

"Oi, do you hear me?" Sugawara called.

Hinata's vision blurred, he couldn't believe what happened. His mouth slowly moving, even it's hard to speak a word.

"K-Kh- K-Kage...yama—H-Hates..M-me! Gh-Uwaaaaaa-!" Hinata cried loudly, brokenhearted. Sugawara embraced him firmly, ruffling his orange hair softly.

"Gosh, that was harsh.." The dark haired male kneeling down, looking at the crying boy in symphathy.

"H-Hinata..Shh shh.. "

They both thinking a way to calm him down, because it would be bad if Hinata came home crying and wailing like that. No other choice but one of them have to let Hinata stay at their house for a while. No practices or classes for tomorrow anyway, Hinata will be just fine.

"I will take him to my house for this night only. I'll contact his parents sooner." Said Sugawara while helping Hinata to stand up, sweeping away his tears a bit.

"You sure? I'll escort you both, in case something happens." Offered Daichi.

"Hm~ Okay then." Sugawara nodded as they both packing up their belongings, plus Hinata's and on their way. Daichi carried Hinata at his back, while Sugawara held Hinata's back. It seems that he's exhausted from the shock, he even lost his conscious along the way.

"Poor Hinata..." They both sighed.

* * *

Morning came, sunlight seeping in through a narrow gap of the curtains. The light a little disturbing to the one who was sleeping soundly. Hinata squirming a bit, avoiding the light. As he squirmed, he felt something that wasn't quite right. His eyes suddenly opened, he looked straight ahead in a blurry vision. It wasn't his room, he tried to recall something.

"Ngh..." His body still too heavy to get up, his eyes droopy as well.

He slowly scanning the objects and anything near him as he recalling his memory, like where is he now and what's going on.

"...Huh.."

He sat up quickly, he recalled something. _Tidy table, carpet, veranda, it's not my room, isn't it?_ Hinata tried to open his eyes to see clearer and he's right; It wasn't his room, it's Sugawara's room! No wonder he felt kinda different while sleeping on the bed, it's all different. Hinata looked quickly to the right side of the bed, Sugawara was still asleep on a futon next to him. He must be very tired but very caring enough to let him sleep on his bed instead of the futon.

"Sugawara-san.." he muttered, softly.

"Hn.." Sugawara woke up, he's rubbing his eyes and take a look to the one in his bed, "Oh, you're awake,"

Hinata nodded a bit.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit, but.. H-How did I get here—a-and my parents would be so worry about me—"

"Hinata calm down. Daichi called your parents about staying here for a night. You're unconscious yesterday, after that bad moment."

"Hh—" Hinata shook his head, he gritted his teeth and almost crying again.

"H-Hey," Sugawara went up to the bed, sat beside him and patting Hinata's back, "You should calm yourself first. Inhale, exhale."

Hinata did what Sugawara has said, even though it's not fully calming him down.

"Ease your mind. We don't have practice today so you can calm yourself for a day. You could even stay here for a while, if you want to. I don't mind." Sugawara smiled to Hinata warmly. Hinata nodded and returning a small smile,

"T-Thank you, Sugawara-san.. But I have to go home soon, I don't want to be a bother."

"No no, I told you it's ok to stay here. It would be a problem if you returned home with crying like last night! Daichi and I decided to let you here until you're good to go."

"..."

"Hinata, let's have a breakfast first before you go home, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Both of them got up from the bed and heading down to the dining room, Sugawara's mom already up and preparing up the plates on the table.

"Koushi, is your friend already up?" said Sugawara's mom, arranging the plates.

"Yes mom."

"G-Good morning, Mrs. Sugawara. T-Thank you for letting me stay for a night." Hinata bowed politely.

Sugawara's mom greeting back with a smile, "Good morning, Hinata. Please join us for a breakfast."

"Un." Hinata slowly walk to the nearest chair, since Sugawara's dad already off to work.

They all ready to eat their breakfast, saying 'Itadakimasu' beforehand, then enjoying their breakfast. Sugawara added some chilli sauce on his miso soup, a little bit too much. Hinata wolfing down his food, making Sugawara and his mom can't help but giggle silently.

" My, how cute," Sugawara's mom laughed.

Hinata blushed a second after he realized that he ate like a starving kid who haven't eaten for weeks, messy and a rice sticking on his under lip. The orange haired just sticking his tongue out playfully with a small 'teehee', Sugawara smiled brightly seeing that. _At least he's okay for now_ , Sugawara patted his chest and huffing in relieve.

"Uh, Sugawara-san," Hinata put aside all his eating utensils to the side of the bowl and plate, " I think I have to go now, thanks for the meal."

"Wait, you haven't bathed yet,"

"It's okay, it'll do it at home." Hinata got up from his seat, put all his dishes to the sink, and went to the front door to put on his shoes.

Sugawara sticking out his head from the dinning room, "Are you sure you're already fine, Hinata?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Sugawara-san." He bowed politely along thanking, " I'll be going now, goodbye." He opened the door, waving at Sugawara's family then taking his leave.

"Bye!"

* * *

Days passed normally, the trauma after the incident may still lingering on Hinata's mind. _I wonder if he's still mad at me, I'm not even lying, didn't he promised to believe in me,_ he thought, trying not to let his tears out anymore.

PII PII

His head suddenly turned to his phone's blinking tiny screen, showing a message from his mother.

 _Shouyo deary,_

 _I'm sorry that I can't be with you on your birthday. Natsu also has school trip and your father has an importan meeting at Kyoto. Have fun on party at the restaurant we have booked without me, father and Natsu. I'll be back home at 10. Enjoy the party!_

 _\- Mom_

Hinata sighed, he looked at the calendar. Yep, 21st June getting near. Not a minute passed, a second message came into his phone.

 _P.S : You haven't invite your friends, right? Make sure you decide who to invite, 'kay?_

 _\- Mom_

Hinata quickly deciding after reading the message. He would probably invite Karasuno Volleyball members, since they're closest to him the most. He wrote down all the names on a note. Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Asahi, three other senpai, Kiyoko-san- He knew the last one, but as soon he remembered the name, Hinata scowled.

"Keh... Still can't forgive him somehow.." He clicked his pen repeatedly in hesitation, "Nah, I won't invite him!" He puffed his cheeks while putting aside his notes.

The orange haired opening up his cellphone, multi-texting to all the invited friends. Some of them replied, but some others didn't.

"I hope they're coming though.."

* * *

It's finally the day for Hinata's Birthday Party, most of the Karasuno members arrived at the part on time, two person might be late. They even brought gifts, which makes Hinata couldn't wait to open it all up. The birthday one put all of his gifts aside, he smiling wide while stacking boxes shaped gifts. Tanaka and Nishinoya currently preparing their antics, something to surprise Hinata up. Right when the others already picking up their seats, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived. The freckled teen bowing , apologizing Tsukishima and his' lateness.

The party almost start, the foods already prepared straight on buffet table and duo bros ready for surprising to do. The cake which was baked by Kiyoko served and the candle was lit. Everyone cheering and singing 'Happy Birthday' to Hinata and confetti popped by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Time to blow the candle, Hinata shook his head and made a wish, then blowing the candle off. Yamaguchi volunteered to cut the cake along with Hinata, he won't even resist. The rest of the party filled with laughter, eating session and somewhat troubling matters, caused by the baldy and hyper libero of course.

Aside from the guests who enjoying the joyous and noisy party, there's someone who didn't get to enjoy it. Kageyama took a night stroll near the sidewalk aisles in deep thought. He remembered Hinata's birthday, but still, he won't forgive him either.

"Khe, I don't care. How would I believe an idiot who enjoys back talking like that?" Kageyama scoffed, he put his wrists on his jacket pocket.

Passing two or three aisle, he heard a voice—No—Two voices that he might knew. _Who is it?_ He thought. The raven haired boy sneaked near the walls, eavesdropping.

"No, we did something very wrong, Tsukki!"

 _Is it Yamaguchi?_ He tried to hear more.

"Did what? That shrimp too easy to 'ignite' up, really.."

"Tsukki.. I saw their fight few days ago! I felt really bad, don't you felt the same?" Yamaguchi tried to convince Tsukishima.

"Feel bad for what? Those kingly jokes made my day, thanks to his innocent self though. Pretty simple to get him fired up by that, pfft." Tsukishima chuckled.

Kageyama's eyes widen up, he felt terrible all the sudden. Hinata was right! He's innocent! Tsukishima was the culprit behind this!

 _Oh shit! What I_ _'_ _ve done?!_ The raven one cupped his mouth, regretting everything. He ran as fast as he could. He tried to think how to apologize to Hinata properly, and if possible, bringing a gift for his birthday.

"I fucked up. Sorry, Hinata. Stupid me!" He grumbled it along the way to the nearest shops, hoping for something good for Hinata.

* * *

The clockhands showing almost 11 PM, the party already over. Hinata rode his bicycle to go home. He used his extra key to unlock his house's front door. The lights somehow still off, Hinata turned some on.

"Anybody's home?"

Nobody answered. His house seems way too silent.

He walked further to his dining room, he saw a little light from the table. Hinata checked and found something surprising. There was a cake, gift and a letter beside it. The writting a little messy and seems familiar.

"Huh? A gift? A cake? From who?"

Hinata took the letter, read it by mind.

 _Hinata,_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Sorry about what I did that night..._

 _P.S : I don_ _'_ _t hate you, I LOVE YOU HINATA.._

 _\- Kageyama_

Hinata's tears rushing down, he felt really relieved and happy at the same time. He couldn't believe it. His face red as tomato, he's smiling. _Thank you, Kageyama_ , he thought. Suddenly, he felt someone embraced him from the back, whispering something.

"I hope you forgive me, Hinata..."

Without hesitant, Hinata turned his head aback and saw the one who gave him those stuff.

"Of course I forgave you, Kageyama.." Hinata smiled, his tears stop flowing. Kageyama blushed by seeing Hinata's semi-angelic smile.

"Hinata," Kageyama released his embracing, turned Hinata to face him, leaning down and kissed him, "..Happy birthday, Hinata..." Hinata blushed really hard, redden more.

"Thank you, Kageyama.." He hugged the taller male and kissed a little as a return.

Kageyama ruffled the shorter male's spiky hair, then resting his head on top of it. Even through he wrote all of it on the letter, he still felt guilty inside.

"Uhm.."

"?"

"..I think you're right,"

"What?" Hinata rised his left eyebrow, confused.

"That.. Tsukishima is the one behind all of this.. Sorry for blaming and distrusting you. I felt so damn guilty—"

"I-It's fine! Just forget about all, leave it as a past."

"O-Oh..:" Kageyama rubbed the back of his nape, "Uh, I hope you enjoyed your gift and cake, I have to leave now."

"Ehh? Why?"

"My parents might be home right now."

"Hmm.. But, Kageyama.." Hinata gripped the taller one's jacket, "C-Can you stay a little bit longer? Please?"

"Okay— Wait, don't tell me you're afraid to be alone at night.." Kageyama joked a little bit.

"G-Geh.. I'm not afraid! It's just.. I need a company, that's all."

Hinata's last lines made Kageyama blushing wildly, he covered his face with his sleeve even through it's too obvious to be seen blushing. The shorter one laughing at Kageyama's tsundere-like act, but later on he was almost getting punched in the head by Kageyama's fist, and kept dodging it while the taller one throwing punches randomly. Hinata felt pretty delightful, he can't even stop smiling even through Kageyama thrown punches at him, he kept laughing and Kageyama couldn't help but smile by seeing the one that he loves' peaceful and joyful smile.

 _Kageyama.. Thank you for making my birthday happier.. I love you so much.._


End file.
